A Little S & Kim
by SHADO Commander
Summary: The title pretty much says what needs to be said.  Dark with extreme situations and language... if you're expecting one of my usual fluffy shorts, be advised that this ISN'T one of those and look elsewhere.


AN: Yes, this is not the kind of piece I usually write and I thought a long bit before posting it here 'til some of the folks at the Haven convinced me to go ahead and put it up. If you're going to review, please read note at end (Legal notes at end too.)

**###################################**

**A Little S & Kim**

**By SHADO Commander**

**###################################**

**Slappp!**The green hand smashed across Kim's face and she rolled into it, deliberately absorbing as much of the impact as she could. Her light skin retained a perfect image of the offending member, splayed from the base of her chin up to the corner of her right eye.

"Yess!" Kim gasped, the clinching of the muscles in her naked back and bound arms briefly pulling her off the bed until the spasm ended, allowing her nude body to sag back down.

"Yes…," she sighed again, her head dropping submissively between the V formed by her arms, still double bound with both chains and leather straps to the metal rings atop the opposing poles of the huge four post bed.

"Again?" The green woman asked.

"No," Kim shook her head. "Breasts."

"Your party, cupcake," the evil woman shrugged, pulling back from a false start that caused Kim to tense, then suddenly laying into the heroine with a savage openhanded slap across her small chest.

"FUCK!" Kim screamed.

"Do you need to say the safeword, Princess?" Was there concern in that expression?

"NO!" Kim grunted, spittle oozing out of the corner of her mouth. "AGAIN!"

Shrugging, the green woman struck again, this time leaving Kim hyperventilating in agony as she writhed, dangling from her restraints.

Without a word, the torturer sat back on the small wicker chair beside the bed and idly scratched an itch on her side, at the edge of the black lingerie she was wearing, then looked over the implements she'd previously laid out on the folding tray next to two opened bottles of sports drink. Picking up a straw from amid the brass knuckles and other 'tools,' she slid it into one of the bottles and took a long sip.

"Thirsty?"

"Uh uh," Kim groaned. "s'okay. Need the mouth guard."

"Not yet pumpkin. You really need to replace some of the fluids you're losing first."

"Fuck you. Gimme my…"

"No, fuck YOU!" The green woman snarled as she popped back to her feet and grabbed Kim's face. Taking a huge mouthful of the sports drink, she held Kim's nose shut with one hand while forcefully grinding the green knuckles of the other into Kim's cheek like a mortar into a pestle, shoving the taut flesh into the spot between the redhead's upper and lower jaws until the girl's lips were finally forced apart. With a snarl, the woman then allowed the drink she'd been holding to drizzle down in a small torrent into the girl's gaping mouth.

Kim bucked madly as the liquid went down badly, aspirating the young heroine and sending her into another brutal fit of coughing and gagging. There was no sympathy from her tormenter this time, though, who, having run out of sportsade finished off the refreshments by spitting the dreggs across the girls face.

"You remember who's in charge again, bitch?" She yelled into the tearing eyes.

After a moment, Kim nodded.

"Fine. Then NOW you get your mouth guard." The woman stopped and looked at one of the other tools on the tray, a long green dildo. "Or do you want me to fuck you instead?"

"Too rough last time," Kim whispered, barely shaking her head.

"That's what we have safe words for."

"No…" Kim began. "No… Next time, okay? Let me heal up a bit."

"Jeezus. And you want THIS instead?"

Kim's eyes were filled with shame. And desire.

"Please?"

The answer came as the woman slipped the plastic mouth protector between Kim's lips.

"Whatever."

A whirlwind of fistblows followed… some to the body, but more than one to the face. By the time the green tornado stopped, blood was flowing freely from Kim's nose and cut lip, even as a new pattern of multiple bruises was starting to rise across her body, joining the faded remnants of previous encounters.

And a huge smile covered Kim's face.

One which dropped as she felt her bonds being undone.

"No…" She protested.

"Nope, that's enough," her captor replied, undoing the second arm. "I don't care what gets you off, but if you go into a coma because you were too stupid to use the safe words, I'm the one who'll burn."

Even battered and bloody, Kim managed to put on a defiant look.

"Or we can just forget about our little arrangement and you can find someone else to help you get your jollies."

THAT finally got through to Kim… though she took a long time, sulking, before her clothes and purse were thrown in her face.

Digging out her wallet, Kim produced a roll of five 20s.

"Same time next weekend?"

"Make it an hour earlier," Bonnie decided, taking the $100. "Brick's supposed to take me to the opera that evening."

"Okay," Kim nodded. She was always extra quiet after one of these sessions. "See you then."

"Yeah, whatever K...," Bonnie scowled, watching the girl walk into the bathroom to change. The other door emptied directly into the hallway, so Kim wouldn't have to meet Bonnie's eyes as she left.

With a sigh, Bonnie picked up a damp cloth and starting to wipe away the green body paint that Kim always supplied. Demanded she wear. Fucking pervert. Funny how no one else in the school had ever snapped to what Kim's missions and fighting were really all about. Bonnie had figured it out about three days after they'd first met.

Kim took the phrase "no pain, no gain," literally. Everything she did was a deliberate attempt to see just how much she could get away with. How much she could take.

Which is why Bonnie had never had any qualms about taking Kim's money. If Bonnie hadn't been there to provide a safe outlet, the stupid cunt would probably have let Shego actually hit her a year ago. Just to see what would happen. As it was, well… Bonnie wasn't counting on a steady, long term income from their little weekend sessions. Sooner or later, Kim would either ask her to use the lighter she'd discretely slipped onto Bonnie's tray… or she'd finally try a little real world experimentation.

And people wondered why the two of them could never be friends. The answer was obvious.

You don't waste time trying to become friends with people who weren't planning on staying around.

###################################

**Author's Note:** FIRST, I'd really appreciate reviews on this, as whether I submit anything else like it here again will depend entirely on feedback. However, if you do review this PLEASE try to remember that spoilers hurt, so ix-nay on the onnie-bay, please? That's partially why I intentionally listed Kim/Shego as the primary characters... and it IS about their relationship and where it's driving Kim, so that wasn't a cheat... but even more importantly, I think Bonnie's end of the story plays much stronger if one has to reevaluate one's point of view at the end. **Legalese: **_**Kim Possible, Shego and Bonnie Rockwaller are the creations of Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley, and those names are all trademarks of the Disney media organizations. Although use in this context may be considered fair under parody law, just in case: this work was not created for profit, no money changed hands etc. This story's timeframe is set in a period at which all character portrayed are of legal age. **_


End file.
